Defiance/C
Callah Camp Reverie Camp Reverie is a prison camp located six miles east of the town of Defiance. It was established and maintained by the Earth Republic and is charged with incarcerating prisoners of various crimes including misdemeanors up to political prisoners and assassins. The camp is run like a livery stable with all of the prisoners herded into tight-fitting quarters. Food distribution consists of buckets of slop being poured over a common area, leaving the inmates scrambling to scoop up whatever they can. The perimeter and upper gangplanks are manned by E-Rep guards armed with cattle prods to keep the prisoners in line. The prisoners do receive visitation rights from loved ones, but there is a strict policy against physical contact. Former mayor, Datak Tarr was incarcerated at Camp Reverie for the murder of E-Rep officer Colonel Galen Marsh. The Indogene physician Doc Yewll was likewise imprisoned at Camp Reverie for failing to cooperate with the Earth Republic during their search for Irisa Nyira. Yewll concocted a plan to escape from Camp Reverie, but required Datak Tarr's help. Part of the plan involved tricking a Castithan revolutionary named Karulot into attacking provisional mayor Niles Pottinger. Datak saved Pottinger's life, killing Karulot in the process. This was all part of a strategy to endear himself to the mayor. Casti Casti shopkeeper The Casti shopkeeper worked in the market square in Defiance. He was present when a bomb exploded that nearly killed Stahma Tarr, but was intended for Niles Pottinger. Castithans * Andina * Alak Tarr * Daimya Zajino * Datak Tarr * Dish Gloves * Elah Bandik * Jalina * Kirus * Petek Keev * Pol Madis * Rahm Tak * Silora Voske * Skevur * Stahma Tarr * Stondak Tiralo * Sturuje Cedars Cedars is an industrial city in North America, located 150 miles to the southeast of Defiance. Upon retiring in 2046, Mayor Nicolette Riordon told her successor Amanda Rosewater that she was going to go visit a sister in Cedars. Chango Charge blade A charge blade is an energy based bladed weapon use by members of the Castithan race. When powered down, the device itself is just a metallic hilt, but by activating a toggle, a short energy blade, blue in color, emits forth. The power of the blade is very strong and can even cut through a human limb. On the planet Casti, a young Datak Tarr used to play with his father's charge blade. The senior Tarr admonished him for this, citing that such a weapon was to be respected, and should not be wielded like some child's toy. When the time came for the mass exodus, the older Tarr gave a teenage Datak his charge blade. In 2046 on Earth, Alak Tarr brandished a Charge blade when he nearly got into a fight with the irate Luke McCawley. In 2048 when Datak Tarr and Stahma Tarr were captured by Rahm Tak, Rahm took Datak's charge blade. He gave it back to him later, when Datak swore loyalty to Rahm. However, Datak used the weapon to cut off his own left arm, which had been implanted with an explosive device that wiped out Rahm Tak's entire camp. Chez Renarda Chez Renarda is a restaurant dining car in Defiance. It is located directly across the street from the NeedWant. Following the Battle of the Bissel Pass, former mayor Nicolette Riordon conspired with her confederate Solomon Birch on their failure to wipe out the town in their efforts to uncover the lost Votan ship known as the Kaziri. Chief Lawkeeper Chief Lawkeeper is a rank which refers to the highest authoritative officer of a Lawkeeper division in any given territory. In old world lexicon, it is similar in duties and function to that of a town Sheriff. Deputies who work under a Chief Lawkeeper are addressed as either just Lawkeeper or Deputy. Up until 2046, Garret Clancy was the Chief Lawkeeper of Defiance until his death. Joshua Nolan took his place and served as Chief Lawkeeper until he went missing the following year. Former Earth Republic officer Jessica "Berlin" Rainer pulled double duty in Nolan's absence until he returned seven months later. Christie McCawley Chivo Chivo is a Castithan phrase which refers to a woman's vagina (as opposed to a man's vagina). The same phrase is used in the Omec language. It is likely intended as an informal term, perhaps even intended as a vulgarity. Datak Tarr once referenced Stahma Tarr's chivo when she posited the notion of convincing T'evgin to help them. He said, "Contrary to what you think, darling, your chivo is not magic." The Omec Kindzi also made a derogatory remark about Stahma's chivo. Chup Chup is an alien-human expletive that came into fashion in the mid-21st century. It is a vulgar term which refers to the act of having sex. An example of use would be, "I really want to chup that girl", or, "When was the last time you chupped anyone?". Joshua Nolan and Eddie Braddock used the phrase when jokingly remarking about their sexual conquests. Kenya Rosewater also used the term when declaring that she chooses whom she wishes to have sex with. Churchill Churchill was a BioMan and was named after former British prime minister, Winston Churchill. He was employed by provisionary mayor Niles Pottinger and was charged with executing two political dissidents named Josef and Hyatt Mirch by depositing them in the middle of Hellbug-infested territory. Churchill attended Pottinger, along with Lawkeeper Joshua Nolan, to inspect a piece of arkfall that had crashed some distance from Defiance. While rummaging through the ruins of the ship, they encountered a Gulanee - the sole surviving member of this race who had become part of the Votanis Collective exodus to Earth. The Gulanee tried to destroy the three men, and Churchill intercepted the being in order to protect Pottinger. The Gulanee proved durable enough to withstand Churchill's blows, and generated an electrical discharge directly into Churchill's brain, killing him. Cinco Cinco is an unofficial name referring to a male member of the Omec race held in suspended animation aboard the Tsuroz. In 1978, the ship picked up a transmission from Earth, and the commander, T'evgin, piped the sounds into the sleeper pods so the sleeping Omec could learn the planet's native languages through osmosis. Cinco was one of the first five awakened by Kindzi when she took control of the ship from her late father, T'evgin. Upon arriving on Earth, Cinco and the other Omec were quite disoriented and extremely hungry. Per Omec custom, they sustained themselves upon the flesh and organs of other living creatures. Cinco was killed when Joshua Nolan, Irisa Nyira, Meh Yewll and Amanda Rosewater ambushed the Omec group during their feeding. Cold-fire weapon A Cold-fire weapon is an energy based firearm. Many such weapons were produced by Von Bach Industries. They range from small handeld to pistols to larger hand-cannons. Ben Daris used a Cold-fire weapon to kill Luke McCawley and later, a stasis net sentry. Connor Lang Conrad Von Bach Conrad Von Back is a human and a member of the powerful Von Bach family based out of AngelArc. He is a major player at Von Bach Industries, but is also considered the black sheep of his family. Conrad Von Bach once had a relationship with E-Rep soldier Jessica "Berlin" Rainer, but they parted ways to the emotional manipulation of his family. Conrad Von Bach sold weapons to General Rahm Tak, a rogue member of the Votanis Collective. He then brought weapons to the people of Defiance, where he reunited with Berlin. He gave a supply of weapons to them free of charge as a means of re-cultivating favor with Berlin. He asked her to return with him to AngelArc and she agreed. Crisp Crisp is a soldier for the Earth Republic. He was stationed in Defiance following the appointment of provisional mayor Niles Pottinger. Crisp served as a border guard under Captain Jessica "Berlin" Rainer. He was present when Rainer and her squad arrested Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira outside the stasis net. Crisp was particularly diligent in his duties and kept his rifle trained on Nolan and Irisa during the entire incident.